


Falling Slow

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Im Not Venting to You [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Other, hinted self harm, short fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Roman can feel himself falling. But that's okay. Because, as long as you're not falling fast, it's okay.(Aka me venting through Roman)
Series: Im Not Venting to You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Falling Slow

Roman laughed, big and loud. Roman was a loud and dramatic person, kind and gentle but sometimes clumsy. He talked loud, swung his arms around when he was bored, and danced around the house like the dancers on TV. Mama and papa used to laugh and clap when Roman did these things, but now that Roman was 12, they didn't like it.

“SIT DOWN!” Mama would yell when Roman got up to dance.

“BE QUIET!” Mama would yell when Roman started talking faster and faster.

“STOP BEING DRAMATIC!” Mama would yell when he used big words to describe his day.

Roman didn't like it when mama would yell. It hurt his ears and made him scared. He was told he was fragile, sensitive. Nonsense! Roman, the brave actor, could never be sensitive or fragile! So he proved it, by being dramatic and loud and active.

But with each “SIT DOWN!” “BE QUIET!” “STOP BEING DRAMATIC!” he started getting less and less tough and courageous. He started not talking, correcting himself when he started giving attitude, isolating himself in his room because he didn't want to hear mama’s yelling. 

But it didn't work.

“You never talk to me!” Mama says when Roman stays quiet at the dinner table.

“You used to be so lively!” Mama says when she shows videos of Roman dancing.

“You used to love talking about your day!” Mama says when Roman responds with “good”.

Roman doesn't know what to do. It's getting worse. Everytime he does something wrong, that's another mark. He can't seem to do anything right anymore.

Slowly, he starts slipping. His grades start decreasing, he starts yelling at Logan, he’s not hungry anymore, he can't focus. But the worst part, the marks go up and up and up. He takes to the internet to shield himself, finding a community that will supply him with good words and positive vibes.

Roman can feel himself falling. But that's okay. Because, as long as you're not falling fast, it's okay.

  
  



End file.
